World War Z Shinnobi
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Un Virus salido de la Aldea de la Nieve ha progresado a través del Mundo Shinnobi. Sakura es la única que podría descubrir la cura, por lo que el equipo 7 es el indicado para la misión, encontrándose incluso con Sasuke y compañía-Al parecer hay que dejar de buscar las cosas para encontrarlas ¿no?-¿Podrán detener la infección dejando de lado todo? [Antes de la 4ta Guerra][SxS]
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

Muy lejos de Konoha estaba el escondite de Taka. Entre el espeso bosque y cerca de una cascada oculta el Uchiha había logrado mantener un escondite. A lo largo de un perímetro bastante largo el moreno se había encargado de realizar una especie de protección, así ningún intruso lograría atravesar el lugar ni ser encontrados.

El ojinegro estaba entrenando como cada día. Había logrado matar a Itachi, por lo que ahora continuaba la destrucción de Konoha, y no. No se detendría hasta ver en cenizas aquel pueblo al que alguna vez llamo hogar.

-¡Sasuke!-grito la pelirroja mirándole horrorizada mientras corría hacia él.

El moreno le observo serio-¿Qué sucede?-mascullo molesto. Odiaba cuando interrumpían su entrenamiento y eso ella lo sabía-Espero que…

Fue abruptamente interrumpido, mientras ella agarraba su brazo fuertemente y lo guiaba hacia la parte donde estaba la protección de su escondite-Esto es serio, Sasuke-susurro ella.

Suigetsu y Juugo se miraron entre sí cuando ella pasó con el Uchiha a rastras frente a ellos, sin decir nada decidieron seguirles. Al llegar Karin indicó aquello que le causaba horror.

-¿Q-Qué demonios?-susurro Suigetsu mirando la escena. Era un ninja comiendo los interiores de otra persona.

Sasuke observo la situación igual de sorprendido, aunque sin rastro de aquello en su rostro. ¿Qué mierda era aquello? Trato de sentir su chakra, más no pudo. Observo a Karin, quien apretó sus labios.

-No tiene chakra- susurro ella- él definitivamente no está vivo.

-Eso no puede ser posible- susurro el ojilila fregando su rostro.

Sasuke observaba aun la escena tras la protección que el mismo había creado para su escondite. Era una imagen totalmente repulsiva, cuando aquella cosa termino y miro hacia ellos ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar abrir sus ojos.

Aquel _ninja _no tenía ningún color de ojos, así mismo su tonalidad de piel no era normal, era un color grisáceo, oscuro, moribundo, tampoco hablaba, solo hacia ruidos extraños.

-Algo muy raro está ocurriendo, Sasuke-Sama- hablo Juugo.

-¿Raro?-cuestiono Suigetsu un tanto exasperado-¿Eso te parece raro?-apunto hacia una zona del bosque donde uno que otro _ninja _de iguales condiciones que el anterior caminaban de una forma extraña.

-Esto definitivamente no es raro, grandulón. Esto es aterrador.

-Esto no es simple canibalismo, Sasuke-hablo la pelirroja mirándole seria- Algo grave está ocurriendo…-Hablo en un susurro-Me atrevería a decir que esta vez, el mundo shinnobi está en peligro.

-¿Qué quieres decir, zanahoria?-se apresuró a preguntar Suigetsu

-Que estamos, todos, en peligro-hablo-A simple vista me atrevería decir que estamos frente alguna clase de pandemia o virus.

Sasuke observo la escena frente a ellos, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Karin. Podía estar en lo cierto, las características de esos shinnobis eran similares ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?-Deberemos partir-ordeno.

-¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera sabemos que son esas cosas, como actúan o que pasa si nos atacan Sasuke- hablo el peliceleste mirándole

-Si esto es como dice Karin, debemos encontrar a más personas-Hablo Juugo- Debemos averiguar qué está pasando. Sasuke-Sama tiene razón.

-Joder-mascullo el ojilila- ¿Y hacia dónde vamos?

-Al pueblo más cercano, eso es obvio- hablo Karin rodando los ojos.

-Eso es Konoha-hablo Suigetsu mirando directamente al Uchiha, quien suspiro.

-Partiremos en unas horas, preparen sus cosas- hablo nuevamente el pelinegro.

.

.

.

.

En el Hospital de Konoha, en una sala de reuniones estaba Tsunade, Shizune y cada miembro de los clanes más importantes de Konoha.

-Esto no puede ser cierto, Tsunade- hablo uno de ellos- ¿Cómo es posible que algo así ocurra?

-No lo sé- hablo ella. Su mirada miel estaba totalmente perturbada- Solo sé que el virus se ha expandido, en un par de horas llegara a Konoha.

-¿Cómo nadie tiene una maldita cura para esto?-cuestiono el líder del clan Hyuuga.

-Sabes que estos experimentos fueron mucho más allá de lo que incluso alguna vez realizó Orochimaru-dijo ella seriamente.

-Si podemos traer personas de la muerte, realmente no entiendo la diferencia.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-cuestiono la pelirrubia- Esto no se trata de un Jutsu maldita sea, es un virus. Un jodido virus que hace que una persona este muerta y coma órganos humanos ¿Qué parte no queda clara?-cuestiono molesta- No es una persona, no tiene nada de ser humano, no es algo que logres controlar-siseo- Nadie puede.

-Tsunade- hablo uno de ellos. Ella le observó- Si no existe una cura, ¿estás diciendo que estamos destinados a ser seres no vivientes comiéndonos unos a otros?-cuestiono

La mujer suspiro-Según el informe que he leído así es. Según los estudios se estaban trabajando en algo muy importante- hablo-Algo falló y aquellos shinnobis en que se estaba experimentando comenzaron a actuar raro, atacaron a los médicos comiendo sus sesos, poco tiempo después algunos de ellos se transformaron.

La mirada de impacto en cada persona de esa habitación genero un escalofrío en ella-No sé qué decirles-aclaró- jamás habíamos vivido algo así.

-Esto es solo supervivencia- hablo el líder del clan Nara- No queda más que escondernos y refugiarnos de esos seres. ¿Hay alguna forma de que no nos sientan? ¿U alguna debilidad?

-El informe me reveló que el ruido les llama la atención, así mismo buscan alimentarse y volverse fuertes- indicó ella- Son seres no vivos, pero al parecer cortar sus cabezas sirve.

-El problema-hablo esta vez Kakashi-Es que muchos pueblos ya han sido totalmente invadidos por este Virus, muchos shinnobis se han convertido en estas cosas, muchos han muerto, y al parecer esta "especie"-indicó realizando comillas en sus manos- va fortaleciéndose cada vez más.

-Así es- hablo Shizune-Kakashi tiene razón, en poco menos de una semana esto se ha expandido de manera letal.

-No queda tiempo-hablo la ojimiel- Y necesitamos una cura-susurro bajando el rostro- Algunos ninjas serán reclutados para aquello, el resto de la aldea deberá refugiarse en sus casas.

Todos asintieron-Kakashi, llama a tu equipo-susurro con una mirada perdida. Los estaba mandando a la hoguera, lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, pero también sabía lo que eran capaz de hacer- Shizune, manda a llamar a los otros equipos-La cara de los presentes se sorprendió.

Anko observó a cada sensei, estaba mandando a los que alguna vez en los exámenes Chunnin llamaron "Los Novatos", cada maestro se miró entre sí, sabían perfectamente que ninguno de ellos a excepción de Kakashi podrían ir, alguien debía encargarse de la aldea en conjunto con la Hokague. Solo rezaban a Kami que de alguna manera todo estuviese bien.

.

.

.

.

Estaban todos los novatos reunidos en un salón dentro del Hospital. Sakura observaba a cada uno de ellos, ella misma había leído los informes, pues estaba al tanto de la situación y creación de nuevos antídotos y formulas. Ino se acercó a ella- ¿Cómo fue esto posible, frente?-susurro.

Sakura negó con la cabeza-No lo sé Ino, no lo sé, pero estamos en peligro- susurro para ella.

Naruto observó a su amiga- Sakura-Chan, por favor, di que está pasando-dijo un poco preocupado- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-cuestionó- deberíamos estar buscando al Teme, Dattebayo.

-Calma, Naruto- hablo Neji pasando por alto el hecho de Sasuke.

De pronto, Shizune apareció por la puerta y observo a Sakura con preocupación-Lady Tsunade desea verlos a todos.

Tras caminar hacia la sala donde estaba la pelirrubia la encontraron sentada en una gran mesa, ahora estaba sola, esperándoles. Su mirada seria y dura hacia que cada uno de los presentes temblase.

-Sakura-hablo la ojimiel mirándole.

Sakura suspiro-Es hora de que tomen asiento chicos-hablo. Tsunade asintió y le miro dándole la palabra- Hace unos días llegó un informe de la Aldea Oculta de La Nieve, existían pruebas médicas de algunos antídotos y pruebas que han fallado-susurro mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros- El informe ha entregado detalles de una infección peligrosa para todas las aldeas.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos-¿A qué te refieres, Sakura?

-Los shinnobis en que se han probado estos han generado una especie de virus, se descontrolaron-mascullo cerrando los ojos-se han transformado en seres no vivientes.

-Eso…Eso no es posible-hablo Naruto mirándole sorprendido.

-¿Qué diferencia existe con el Jutsu…?-cuestiono Neji

-La diferencia- hablo esta vez Tsunade- Es que ellos no tienen emociones. Tras transformarse tomaron un color de piel de una persona muerta, además de comerse los sesos de algunos shinnobis a cargo-susurro.

La mirada de todos fue de total sorpresa, generando un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo- Algunos se han transformado-hablo Sakura- Y, algunos también han ido evolucionando.

-Esto debe ser una jodida broma-mascullo Kiba mirándoles.

-Estamos en peligro-hablo esta vez Tenten.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Lady Tsunade?-pregunto Shikamaru. Ella suspiro, sabía perfectamente que Shikamaru comprendería perfectamente.

-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, solo se sabe que ya han aldeas infectadas-hablo, miró a Sakura- Aldeas que ya no existen.

-¿Q-Qué?-se preguntaron todos.

-Por eso los he mandado a llamar- hablo- La aldea está en peligro, se ha ordenado a cada habitante permanecer en sus hogares y no salir al menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero necesito que ustedes logren conseguir el antídoto, Sakura es la más indicada para esto. No obligare a ninguno, Kakashi partirá con el Equipo 7 durante la noche.

Cada uno de los presentes se miró- Si esto es una infección no sobrevivirán- hablo Neji seriamente.

-Deberán esconderse y no dejar que ninguna de esas cosas les pille- hablo Shizune preocupada mirando a Sakura, quien desde que se había enterado sabía perfectamente lo que se venía.

-Estaremos bien, Dattebayo- hablo Naruto, quien observó la mirada de Hinata. Esos pozos perlas que hacían todo por no llorar.

-Que problemático- hablo Shikamaru mirándoles- ¿realmente existe una cura?

-No lo sé-susurro Sakura- De todos modos habrá que investigar la zona donde todo partió, mientras deberán abastecerse y protegerse.

-La vida de todos está en manos de Sakura-añadió Tsunade mirándole- Me imagino que cuento con ustedes, Naruto, Sai

-Por supuesto que sí- hablo Naruto impulsando su dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

Todos sus compañeros le miraron preocupados, Ino se acercó abrazando a su mejor amiga- Cuídate, frente- susurro.

-No te preocupes, Ino-Cerda, todo estará bien- hablo respondiendo su abrazo- Aun queda tiempo antes de encontrarnos con alguna de esas cosas.

Tras un suspiro y una mirada de aprobación, Naruto, Sai y Sakura desaparecieron tras una nube de humo. Tsunade bajo la mirada preocupada- Estarán bien-susurro Shizune.

-Eso espero Shizune, eso espero.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Bueno, Bueno aquí un poco de la nueva historia. _

_Siempre quisé escribir algo sobre Zombies jaja _

_No sé como resulte la historia, pero esperaré sus primeras opiniones para ver si continuo o no. _

_Un abrazo, Mila :3_


	2. La misión

_!Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes han decido pasar a leer esta historia. Espero disfruten el capítulo, todos sus comentarios serán respondidos abajo. Cambio & Fuera :D_

_._

_._

* * *

**La Misión**

Sakura estaba en su habitación preparando las cosas cuando aparecieron Naruto y Sai en una nube de humo- Sakura-Chan- hablo el pelirrubio. Sakura les observo.

-¿Llevan todo?-preguntó ella.

-Lo de siempre- hablo Sai mirándole.

Sakura suspiro-No es una misión común Sai- hablo bajando la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura?-cuestiono Kakashi entrando por la ventana. Ella le miro sorprendida.

-¿No estabas con mis padres?- Kakashi asintió- ¿Entonces porque no entraste como una persona normal por la puerta?- cuestiono, mientras Naruto y Sai sonreían.

-Costumbre-señalo Kakashi simplemente observando cómo la Haruno metía un millón de cosas a su bolso- ¿Qué tanto llevas Sakura?-cuestionó.

-Mis herramientas de trabajo, ropa, vendajes, comida- señalo la Haruno mirándoles. Sai se acercó a su cama donde se encontraba un libro sobre Zombies, todos le miraron-¿Qué? Finalmente esto es igual a los libros. La realidad superó la ficción- susurro.

-No sabía que leías esas cosas Sakura-Chan- hablo Naruto.

-Leí este libro- hablo Sai mirándole seriamente.

Sakura suspiró- Es solo para tener ideas de cómo sobrevivir- añadió, aun guardando cosas en su bolso.

Kakashi suspiro-¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa, Sakura?- cuestionó el hombre seriamente- Somos un equipo, debes decirlo.

-Es solo…Tengo una responsabilidad que no sé si podré realizar-Masculló- Debería ser Tsunade-Sama quien hiciera esto.

-Sakura-hablo Kakashi- eres su discípula, Tsunade confía tanto como nosotros en ti y te apoyaremos en todo.

-Claro que sí, Dattebayo- hablo Naruto sonriente- Sean lo que sean esas cosas…

-Zombies- añadió Sai interrumpiéndole, mientras Naruto parpadeaba.

-Bueno, bueno, eso-hablo- No dejaremos que el mundo shinnobi sea destruido, estaremos contigo Sakura-Chan y descubriremos juntos como acabar con esto.

Sakura les observo con una leve sonrisa-Gracias-susurro.

Naruto, Sai y Kakashi se acercaron a ella y se abrazaron- El Equipo 7 logrará superar esta misión, Sakura-Chan-hablo el hiperactivo pelirrubio. Mientras los abrazaba, Sakura observo la foto que tenía de su equipo hacía unos años…_Sasuke_…Pensó.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba ordenando algunas cosas dentro de la habitación que tenía en su propia guarida cuando Suigetsu entró-Sasuke, realmente no creo que sea una buena opción irnos- hablo el ojilila preocupado.

El ojinegro le miró fastidiado- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono. Su voz era grave y aterciopelada- ¿Morir aquí?

Suigetsu daba vueltas como león enjaulado-¡Lo que vimos no es normal, Sasuke, no es raro, no es normal, es horroroso!- grito nervioso.

Karin entro a la habitación al sentir los gritos del muchacho-Suigetsu, cálmate ¿Quieres?- hablo molesta. Ella tenía el mismo miedo, o incluso mayor que aquel idiota con cara de pez- Debemos averiguar que está sucediendo, no podemos quedarnos.

-¿Y qué harán cuando sepan lo que es?-pregunto el ojilila desafiante.

-Matarlos- respondió simplemente el Uchiha.

-¡Que ya están muertos, Sasuke!- escupió elevando la voz, mientras gesticulaba con sus brazos- ¿Cómo vamos a matar algo que ya está muerto?

Sasuke observó a Karin, quien bajo la mirada- La decisión está tomada Suigetsu, arregla tus cosas que en un rato partiremos a Konoha.

-Qué ironía-susurro el peliceleste saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol se escondía, el equipo 7 se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha, frente a ellos Tsunade les miraba seriamente- Sé que lograran encontrar una cura- hablo la mujer. Sakura le miró- Eres mi discípula Sakura, no confío en nadie más que en ti y tu equipo para esto- hablo abrazándole. Recordó los momentos en que Sakura entrenaba con ella con la esperanza de volverse más fuerte, y lo había logrado, Sakura a sus 16 años había logrado convertirse en una ninja digna de ella-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Sakura- hablo con una sonrisa.

Kakashi, Naruto y Sai se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, Tsunade se acercó a ellos y les miró agradecida—son un equipo fuerte, siempre lo supe-hablo. Naruto le observó- Cuida de tu collar, mocoso, sé que cuando esto acabe podrás continuar con la búsqueda del Uchiha.

El ojiazul le miró con una sonrisa-Por supuesto que sí, vieja- respondió el pelirrubio, generando leves risas entre Kakashi y Sai, un tic en la ceja de Tsunade y un gruñido de Sakura.

-No cambias, Naruto- Mascullo la pelirrosa.

Tsunade suspiró- Es hora de que se vayan- hablo Tsunade mirando el cielo-Esta anocheciendo, tengan cuidado-pidió mirándoles. Los integrantes del equipo 7 se colocaron sus capas, mientras asentían, la ojijade miró a Tsunade y ella solo asintió.

-Vamos, chicos- hablo Kakashi saliendo de la aldea- Nos espera un largo camino.

Cuando no quedo ninguno dentro de la aldea Tsunade miró la puerta-Ciérrenlas, queda estrictamente prohibido que alguien entre o salga- hablo determinante.

.

.

.

.

Los novatos que quedaban en la aldea habían decidido realizar una junta, Ino había conseguido un salón dentro del Hospital-¿Qué sucedió?-cuestiono la ojiazul.

-Necesitamos tener un plan- hablo Neji seriamente.

-¿No confías en Sakura, Neji?-cuestiono Tenten mirándole seria.

-¡Mi bella flor sabrá como encontrar la cura!-gritoneo Rock Lee con corazones en sus ojos.

-Que problemático- mascullo Shikamaru sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Naruto-Kun y Sakura-Chan sabrán cómo encontrar la cura, Neji-San- susurro Hinata.

Neji suspiro- No desconfió de ello- hablo el peli café-Pero debemos estar preparados- hablo nuevamente- Ino, sé que Sakura te comentó algo de esos informes, debemos saber qué hacer si llega algún infectado.

-Huir sería la mejor opción- hablo Kiba acariciando a Akamaru.

Ino resoplo- la frentona me comentó que no podemos acercarnos a ellos, Neji- dijo mirándoles.

-Sakura dijo que son seres no vivos- hablo Tenten- no podremos matarlos, si comen órganos humanos y algunos se transformaron con su toque lo mejor será mantenerlos lejos.

-Hn, problemático- hablo Shikamaru- Es lógico que en algún momento alguna de esas cosas lleguen a la aldea.

Todos se observaron entre sí.

.

.

.

.

El equipo 7 caminaba en dirección del País de las Aguas Termales-¿Crees que esto es necesario, Sakura-Chan?-preguntó Naruto observando su entorno.

La ojijade le observó- Deja de mirar como si algo nos fuese a atacar, Naru-Baka-hablo. El ojiazul asintió-Debemos averiguar que aldeas están siendo atacadas por la infección cerca de Konoha- indico.

-Realmente creo que esto fue algo planeado-hablo Sai. Su equipo le observo- ¿Cómo esas cosas cruzan el océano?- cuestiono- ¿Y de repente un sinfín de aldeas están infectadas?

-Mmm-Kakashi sobó su mentón pensativo-Sai tiene razón, es imposible que el País de las Llaves, inclusive el País del Té fuesen infectados tan rápidamente-señaló

Naruto miró a su compañera quien medito unos segundos- Realmente no lo había pensado así, pero es verdad, ha sido todo demasiado rápido, el océano y la lejanía debió proteger más tiempo a ciertas aldeas.

Naruto asintió-Sea como sea, me siento salido de una película de terror-susurro sintiendo diversos ruidos extraños.

-Que miedoso, Naruto- bromeo Sai- Creo que tu pene es directamente proporcional a tu valentía, ósea pequeño

El rubio le miró molesto, mientras Sakura reía con el peliplateado- ¡Sai-Baka deja de decir estupideces!-gritoneo.

La noche se hacía cada vez más presente, así mismo la rapidez para llegar. Mientras más se acercaban, más ruidos se sentían. De pronto, Sakura paró de golpe, haciendo que, el pelirrubio que le seguía de cerca chocará con ella-¡Auch, Sakura-Chan… ¿Qué?!

-Shh-pidió la ojijade. Kakashi observó donde la Haruno tenía fijada la vista. Ahí en mitad del bosque había una de esas cosas en el suelo, comiendo quien sabe qué.

-Eso no es…-susurro el pelinegro mirando la escena. Básicamente el ojiazul tenía razón, una escena de una película de terror.

-Mierda-mascullo Naruto abriendo sus ojos. Aquella cosa estaba comiéndose a una persona.

-No debemos hacer ruido-hablo la ojijade-Recuerden lo que les dije con Tsunade-susurro-Esas cosas reaccionan al ruido y no sabemos si está más evolucionado.

Todos asintieron, mientras tragaban saliva a través de la garganta, eran ninjas, ¿Qué podría pasar?, pero aun así aquella imagen era horrorosa-No tiene chakra-susurro Sai-será muy difícil que logremos divisarlos antes.

-Tendremos que andar con cuidado-hablo Kakashi-Debemos llegar al País de las Fuentes Termales para encontrar refugio.

El pelirrubio estaba totalmente perdido en la escena, mientras retrocedía hábilmente, sin percatarse de lo que se encontraba tras cayendo al suelo-¡Ahh!-gritó provocando ruido.

Sakura miró al ojiazul y luego miro a aquella cosa que rápidamente los miró en su dirección-Oh, no-mascullo, aun sin saber que había otras cerca de ellos.

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

_Chan~Chan_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Bueno, muchas gracias a todos quienes han colocado la historia entre sus favoritos y Followers. Escritora feliz :'3 _

_Realmente siempre quise escribir una historia de Zombies en el mundo ninja, espero estar lograndolo y llenando sus expectativas, tanto como las mías. _

_._

_._

_._

**_Luuz:_**_ Hola! :D muchas gracias por tu comentario. Fue el primero & fue bastante importante :) como dije allí arribita, espero poder lograr llenar las expectativas desde Fanfic y lograr llevar el hilo conductor de una historia así. Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y leer tu opinión al respecto n.n_

_**Andy.T.P: **Hola :3 Pues espero no haber tardado tanto jeje y que hayas disfrutado el capítulo del día de hoy. Estaré muy atenta a tu comentario :) saluditos. _

**_Arella96:_**_ Hola (: jajaja bueno, pues sí, aún no decido quienes, pero alguien debe morir :c Ley de Zombies jajaj si tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser, quedaré atenta. Espero hayas disfrutado el episodio de hoy, aún no hay ningún muerto o nuevo Zombie...Por el momento...saluditos._

**_Adrit126:_**_ Hola, me alegro que el Fics llamará tu atención :3 Espero no haber demorado mucho & que puedas disfrutar la continuación de hoy. Saludos. _

_._

_._

_._

_Nuevamente gracias a quienes leen & se dan el tiempo de comentar :') _

_No sé cuanto demoré en el siguiente capítulo, de todos modos espero no tardar tanto_

_Nos leemos. Mila. _


	3. Un Dobe, un Teme & una Molestia

**Un Dobe, un Teme & una Molestia**

Taka había salido hacía una hora de la guarida, colocando una capa y escondiendo su chakra se encaminaron hacia el lugar más cercano y seguro, Konohaguare. Que ironías del destino, lo que más ansiaba destruir el Uchiha ahora era el lugar que podría responder cada interrogante.

Suigetsu miraba en todas las direcciones posibles por si alguna de esas cosas salía y le atacaba. Juugo lo observaba de reojo divertido- Realmente estás asustado- susurro molestándole.

El ojiceleste entre cerro los ojos y le observó – ¿Y qué quieres? –Cuestiono – No es como si fuese a salir Michael Jackson a bailar thriller con esas cosas- hablo, mientras sonaba la canción de fondo.

Juugo, Karin e incluso Sasuke le miraron con una gotita al estilo anime – ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –cuestiono la ojimiel.

–Realmente…no lo sé- respondió el peliceleste levantando sus hombros restándole importancia.

El Uchiha suspiro – Es mejor que nos apresuremos – ordenó.

Mientras continuaban su camino, el peliceleste tarareaba aquella canción, haciendo gruñir al ojinegro, reír al pelinaranjo y bufar a la pelirroja, más de pronto la muchacha dejo de prestar atención sintiendo unos chakras a lo lejos – El Jinchūriki –susurro abriendo sus ojos.

Más adelante Taka continuaba su camino – ¡Eh escoba apúrate, quieres! – gritoneo el muchacho de ojos lilas.

Karin bufo prefiriendo callar la información – ¡Quieres callarte! – Respondió chillando, mientras corría hacia ellos – Vas a hacer que esas cosas nos sientan, idiota.

El impenetrable Uchiha oyó la discusión que ambos tenían mientras rodaba los ojos.

.

.

.

.

Sakura miró como aquella cosa, aquel ser los observaba mientras se levantaba – ¡Naruto! – gritó molesta olvidando sus propias palabras.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza – Levántate del suelo, Naruto, rápido – hablo calmadamente. Aquel ser no era aquello que podían llamar evolucionado, su caminar era bastante lento.

Cuando se levantó, Sai se rió, más su mirada cambio drásticamente, tras algunos árboles se acercaban otros con una caminata más rápida y su mirada fija en ellos – Supongo a que a esos te referías – mascullo.

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi dieron vuelta su mirada. El ojiazul abrió sus ojos, mientras fruncía su ceño – ¡Esto lo resolveremos fácilmente, Dattebayo! – Su equipo lo miro dudosos – ¡Jutsu clones de sombra!

Millones de Naruto aparecieron para ir en contra de aquellos seres que a simple vista parecían más agresivos que aquel que habían visto, y el cual, por cierto había sido devorado por los otros, haciendo que una mirada de terror apareciera en todos los rostros vivos.

– Que Mierda – mascullo Kakashi impactado.

–Se… lo… comieron… – susurro la ojijade igual de impactada.

Naruto no esperó más y se dirigió a atacarlos – ¡Naruto no! – Gritó la ojijade – Si atacan a uno de tus clones podrías infectarte del virus- retó la Haruno, haciendo que los clones se detuvieran distrayéndose.

Tras el momento de distracción aquellas cosas tomaron a uno de los Naruto-Joder-mascullo Sai mirando a la Haruno. No es que fueran uno, o dos, eran diez y bastante fuertes, el equipo se dirigió a ellos para atacarles.

–Joder, estas cosas no se mueren – siseo Sai atacándoles.

Sakura le miro de reojo, mientras golpeaba a unos cuantos – No están vivas, es imposible que mueran.

El clon de Naruto trataba de deshacerse, al igual que los otros que se habían unido al Uzumaki original, más Kakashi le había ordenado que no, estaba a punto de ser devorado en una de sus extremidades y cualquier pasó en falso podría generar más caos.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke había sentido los chakras conocidos de su antiguo equipo, quería seguir de largo, quería ignorarles, parte de su mente lo obligaba a hacerlo, pero como estaba la situación no podía, tenía curiosidad.

–Sasuke el Jinchūriki está… –susurro tras él

–Lo sé –respondió seco dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin se observaron y siguieron a su líder –Que felicidad –siseo con ironía el peliceleste tomando la rapidez requerida. El pelinegro poco más había salido volando en aquella dirección.

Cuando llegó la situación era así, un clon de Naruto agarrado por aquellos seres, Sakura golpeando a uno que otro, Kakashi enterrando un kunai en uno, Sai atacando a otro, mientras el ojiazul estaba blanco observando como casi se devoraban a uno de sus propios clones.

Tras un suspiro sacó su katana y cortó un par de cabezas –Siempre has sido un perdedor, Dobe- mascullo sorprendiendo al equipo, que obviamente lo había sentido, más la situación no ayudaba a reaccionar rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

En la Aldea oculta de la Nieve (o Primavera) se encontraban tres ninjas médicos encerrados en una parte del Hospital de la zona, eran los únicos sobrevivientes. Eran los únicos que realmente sabían lo que había sucedido. Atrapados en una habitación del edificio podían observar por algunos ventanales como esas cosas merodeaban el lugar. Ojalá Kami se apiadará de ellos.

.

.

.

.

Al ver como los seres habían quedado tendidos en el suelo y el clon había desaparecido, Sakura observo al ojinegro –Sasuke… –susurro sorprendida.

–Teme, me has salvado – hablo quedamente el ojiazul mirándole. Por poco y quien sabe lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, no podía lograr calmarse imaginando esas cosas comiéndoselo, un escalofrío invadió su espalda.

–Bueno, al menos sabemos cómo detenerlos – hablo el ojilila haciendo acto de presencia sonriente, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

Sai y Kakashi miraron a los recién llegados quienes miraban la escena. Kakashi observo al pelinegro – ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? –pregunto.

El Uchiha le miró, más su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, como siempre – Nada que te importe, Kakashi – respondió de manera seca y determinante.

Taka se quedó totalmente en silencio contemplando a su líder. Naruto observo al Uchiha, al igual que Sakura, quien bajo totalmente su mirada. Por su parte, Sai frunció el ceño y se decidió hablar antes de que cualquiera abriera la boca.

–Si no te importa Uchiha –hablo secamente –No estamos en una situación normal –entono el ojinegro mirándole como si fuera algo obvio.

Naruto suspiro pesadamente –Sai tiene razón, Sasuke – dijo mirándole de manera calmada.

Suigetsu observo a cada uno de los presentes – Bueno, bueno- hablo cortando un poco el ambiente tenso – ¿Se puede saber de dónde se conocen todos ustedes? – Cuestiono –Al menos que… – Susurro para sí mismo mirándoles uno a uno.

–Hn, deja de divagar Suigetsu – Hablo Juugo – Es obvio que son el antiguo equipo de Sasuke-Sama –las miradas entre todos no tardaron en encontrarse, unos con otros, en especial la mirada ojijade con la de aquella pelirroja.

– ¿Antiguo equipo? –Cuestiono el peliplateado mirando a los presentes – Ya veo –Susurro.

–Hn. No es momento de idioteces – retó el Uchiha mirando los rostros de todos.

Naruto bajo la mirada…Así que ellos eran los nuevos compañeros del pelinegro, pensaba mentalmente, miro de reojo a la Haruno, quien ciertamente divagaba en sus pensamientos, así mismo Kakashi analizaba la situación, pero un fuerte ruido saco a todos de sus propios pensamientos.

– ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Pregunto el ojilila sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda.

–No lo sé –Susurro la ojijade mirando en varias direcciones.

Extraños sonidos empezaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca, especie de quejidos o gruñidos. El bosque espeso, además del ruido del viento se combinaba perfectamente para una escena sacada de película.

–Será mejor continuar nuestro camino – susurro el peliplateado mirando a su equipo.

Sakura asintió encaminándose a un lado del hombre –Naruto –hablo simplemente llamando la atención del ojiazul. No es que no le doliese, pero sabía perfectamente que algo más grande estaba en sus manos, incluso para salvar a Sasuke de lo que estuviese pasando.

–El Teme debería venir con nosotros –susurro el pelirrubio mirando al ojinegro.

–No me digas Teme, Dobe –siseo el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

Juugo observo al equipo de Konoha sintiendo gran curiosidad, era obvio que ellos sabían lo que estaba pasando –Perdón la interrupción – hablo – ¿Ustedes saben que está sucediendo? – Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y Naruto asintieron.

–Es obvio que sí-aclaro Sai – No veo otra explicación para estar saliendo de la aldea en una situación así –hablo sarcástico con una sonrisita en el rostro.

–No hay tiempo para esta conversación –corto Kakashi. Aun se sentían los ruidos y pese a que la conversación era en murmullos, no era seguro continuar allí, no después de la aparición de aquellas cosas –Pueden venir con nosotros o continuar su camino, Sakura podrá explicarles con más calma cuando sea el momento.

El Uchiha por primera vez se detuvo con cautela en la ojijade, quien mantenía una postura rígida, pero determinada. ¿Quién pensaría que la molestia tendría la respuesta en sus manos? Observo a todos mirarle esperando la respuesta a lo dicho por Kakashi, sin mucho más que decir asintió mirando al equipo de Konoha.

–Iremos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Chan~_

_Hola mundo :D Muchas gracias a todos por el enorme apoyo que ha tenido esta historia. Escritora mega feliz. _

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro? No quise ahondar en lo que sucede con esos tres ninjas en la Aldea de la Nieve, centrándome en el reencuentro. ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Esperaban más? Comenten, comenten que me ansía ver sus opiniones, sugerencias, peticiones jaja. _

_Espero llenar sus expectativas. Como he dicho, estoy aventurandome en esto jaja, así que realmente espero estar haciéndolo bien :') _

_Por cierto, espero que no me queden Ooc los personajes, ahora, no prometo mucho, a ratos me cuesta un poco, pero realmente me esforzaré. _

_Una aclaración; Soy profesora de Historia (No sé si todos lo saben jaja) por lo que el tiempo para sentarme a escribir es poco, hago mi mayor esfuerzo, pero si notan faltas, es porque realmente el tiempo es poco, y sinceramente, escribir es una forma de expresarme y/o evadir ciertas obligaciones jajaja. _

_._

_._

**Andy.T.P:** _Hola, Hola. Muchas gracias por comentar. Pues sí, Sakura esta con la gran presión. Pero vamos, sabemos lo buena que es Sakura como medica. Naruto, siempre siendo Naruto jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro con nuestro peliazabache sexy y hermoso jaja! Espero tu comentario y opinión :3 _

_**Adrit126: **Hola (: Pues sí, espero que como el capítulo anterior te emocione este capítulo, estaré atenta a tu reacción jaja. Y bueno, prometo no matar a ningún personaje del equipo 7, para ser sincera, no sé a quienes matar y/o transformar aun :c jeje -.- Saluditos! _

**_Luuz: _**_Muchas gracias por tu comentario :'3 Espero que este capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas tanto como el anterior. Realmente es algo nuevo para mi, pero aquí estoy, tratando de hacer lo mejor posible. Trataré de continuar con esa esencia tan característica de nuestros personajes. Espero no fallar n.n _

**_GianellaChan09:_**_ Hola, pues bienvenida. Espero continúes leyendo esta historia hasta el final & que hayas disfrutado de esta continuación :) _

**_Munric:_**_ Hola, muchas gracias :') espero continúes encantandote con esta aventura para esta escritora jeje ¿Qué te ha parecido esta continuación? _

**_Arella96:_**_ Jajaja Orochimaru, ese siempre metiendo el caos por donde se le mire, pues veremos si tu teoría es cierta más adelante kukuku...Con respecto a tu petición :O ¿Adiós Hinata? ¿Dejamos a Naruto solo, solito? ¿O deseas alguna nueva compañera para él? Estaré atenta a aquello...Por cierto, espero te haya gustado la continuación n.n _

**_Sakurita:_**_ Hola! :D espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. Esperaré tu opinión :3_

**_Mara1451:_**_ Hola, pues bueno ya te he contestado por interno. Pero nuevamente agradezco tu comentario, trataré de tomar en cuenta tus consejos ;) Me alegra saber que te haya puesto feliz mi contestación. Estaré atenta a tu opinión sobre el capítulo de hoy :3_

_._

_._

**_Muchas Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo. _**

**_Estaré atenta a sus opiniones y/o sugerencias o peticiones jeje._**

**_(Por cierto sigan mi otro fics kukuku "Una misión en New York" & "The darkness of the Cherry Tree"...Bueno solo si quieren .-. jaja)_**

**_Saludos. _**

**_Mila~_**


	4. Sobrevivir Parte I

"**Sobrevivir Parte I"**

Todos caminaban en completo silencio al País de las Fuentes Termales, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y alertas a los diversos ruidos que se presentaban. Sakura suspiro, se sentía totalmente tensa, podía sentir la mirada constante del Uchiha en su espalda, aun así sabía a la perfección lo feliz que se encontraba Naruto.

-Dicen que hay que dejar de buscar algo para encontrarlo-Susurro Kakashi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya llegamos-susurro Sai observando la entrada del País de las Fuentes Termales.

-Debemos tener cuidado- hablo Kakashi observando su entorno totalmente arrasado, se notaba el caos que había ocurrido. Todos caminaban observando las casas, las tiendas, todo era un desorden.

-El pánico debió inundar la zona-mascullo la ojijade mirando todo anonadada.

-Es claro que todo inició aquí- añadió Karin mirando con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto unos ruidos extraños llamaron la atención, el gruñido de unos muertos vivientes se escucharon a lo lejos. Kakashi observo al grupo-Debemos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos- ordeno el peliplateado, todos asintieron.

-La Hostal es un buen lugar- sugirió Suigetsu.

-Sí-respondió Sakura- pero debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos cuántas personas habían cuando estallo todo en la aldea.

-Mejor nos dividimos-hablo Sai mirándoles serio- Nos encontraremos en la entrada.

Sasuke observo al equipo de Kakashi totalmente desconcertado y desconfiado- Cuando encontremos un lugar seguro les explicaré todo- respondió la Haruno calmadamente entendiendo a la perfección la mirada del Uchiha. Este apretó los labios mascullando y asintiendo.

.

.

.

Sasuke se encamino por el segundo piso de la Hostal, su posición corporal era totalmente alerta, mientras la linterna iluminaba el lugar, no había electricidad y la noche era totalmente oscura, como si todo hubiese coludido para algo así. Abrió puerta por puerta, viendo, oyendo si existía algo por ahí. Había encontrado una habitación vacía, un perfecto refugio para pasar la noche, una sonrisa arrogante se asomó en su rostro.

De pronto, sintió algo gruñir tras él- Hn, que fastidio-mascullo. Para su suerte era uno de esos seres sin ninguna evolución por lo que tomo su katana y cortó su cabeza.

.

.

Suigetsu y Juugo entraron al gran comedor- Eh grandulón ¿no te parece tenebroso?-cuestiono mirando el comedor, mientras alumbraba con una linterna, se observaban mesas tiradas y dadas vueltas, la oscuridad y alguno que otro ser tirado en el suelo.

-Hn, Suigetsu- hablo el pelinaranjo- ¿Qué crees tú?-cuestionó irónico. Un ruido llamo la atención de los muchachos, era un cuerpo colgado en las vigas del techo, claramente era un ser muerto que había tratado de matarse.

-Que mierda…-susurro el ojilila.

-Creo que desde que te atacan pasa un tiempo antes de la transformación- hablo Karin tras ellos, haciéndoles saltar, provocando una leve risa en la muchacha- Que miedosos.

-¿Qué haces aquí pelos de escoba?-preguntó el ojilila

-¿Qué crees?-cuestionó- Lo mismo que tú pececito.

.

.

Naruto caminaba hacia las Aguas termales que se encontraban en la Hostal-Maldición- mascullo sintiendo diferentes ruidos que hacían su cuerpo temblar. Los gruñidos típicos de los Zombies se sentían en cada paso que él daba, sin hacer ruido noto como un grupo de ellos se comía un cuerpo tirado. El estómago de Naruto se revolvió con la imagen. ¿Qué clase de virus o experimento había logrado esto?

.

.

Sai y Kakashi daban un vistazo al tercer piso del lugar-¿Realmente confías en Uchiha?-cuestiono en voz baja Sai mirando de reojo el pasillo por el que caminaban.

-Hn, no estamos en posición de ataque, Sai- hablo Kakashi-¿Crees que nos atacará en una situación como esta?

Sai callo unos instantes pensando en las palabras del peliplateado. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara- No debes preocuparte Sai, estamos juntos, como equipo, cualquier cosa que suceda lo detendremos- El pelinegro asintió- Y ahora centrémonos, porque no me gustaría tener una de esas cosas de frente a mí.

.

.

Sakura estaba en los patios interiores, su caminar lento y con precaución hacía que casi pudiese sentir su corazón palpitar totalmente, llevaba una linterna en la mano, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible trataba de divisar aquel mínimo chakra que lograba divisar- ¿Hay alguien ahí?-susurro temerosa de la respuesta.

-¡Ayuda!- sintió. Era la voz de un hombre- Seas quien sea ayúdame por favor.

Sakura oyó la voz y se acercó hacia dónde provenía, en el suelo observo a un muchacho más menos de su edad de cabello color cobre y ojos celestes, a simple vista logro divisar la pierna totalmente herida y ensangrentada, así mismo algunos rasguños en el cuerpo.

Totalmente sorprendida titubeo en acercarse a él- No temas-susurro- No me han hecho nada, soy un humano. Mi nombre es Lavi-hablo mirando a la muchacha pelirrosa.

Ella asintió- Soy Sakura-respondió acercándose a él- Soy ninja médico-sonrió haciendo que él sonriese de vuelta-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-cuestiono-¿Puedo…?

Lavi asintió- Soy un poco torpe-rió- al arrancar tropecé, me caí del segundo piso-miró hacia arriba, evidentemente algo sumamente grave arriba había ocurrido para que cayera de tal manera. Sakura abrió sus ojos-Mis amigos me ayudaron, pero, pero-susurro él cerrando los ojos, mientras se negaba a sí mismo la escena que había visto.

-Entiendo-hablo ella-Tienes la pierna rota-dijo de manera obvia-Y una costilla también. Necesito curarte, llamaré a mi equipo, no temas que volveré por ti.

.

.

.

Unos minutos más tarde Sakura apareció a la entrada, todos estaban allí reunidos- ¡Sakura-Chan!-saludo Naruto efusivamente.

-¿Dónde estabas, fea?-cuestionó Sai mirándole las manos ensangrentadas.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-pregunto Kakashi.

-El Teme encontró una habitación vacía para refugiarnos Sakura-Chan, además de alimentos y cosas-sonrió el ojiazul.

La pelirrosada asintió-Encontré a alguien-susurro mirándoles sorprendiéndoles a todos-Su nombre es Levi, tiene más menos la edad de nosotros, está mal herido, necesito ayuda para traerlo.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó Karin- ¿Es en serio pelo chicle?

-Claro que sí, soy ninja médico, es un ser humano, no puedo dejarlo así- aclaro Sakura mirando a cada uno.

-Bien, si Sakura no lo considera peligroso, es hora de ir por él, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke- hablo serenamente el peliplateado.

Un poco atónitos Taka observo como su líder se encaminaba luego de un gruñido. Y es que era raro observar como aquel ojinegro lograba seguir ordenes de alguien que no fuese sí mismo. Sin nada que decir y tras una larga mirada Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin siguieron a Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron al lugar la Haruno hablo-Levi

-Sakura-saludo con una débil sonrisa, para luego observar al resto de los acompañantes.

-Traje a mis compañeros, te curaré, lo prometo. Necesito que lo tomen y lo lleven a la habitación- Indicó la Haruno.

Naruto observo al muchacho y rasco su nuca- Uh, pobrecito eso debe doler ¿Levi, no?-dijo sonriendo mientras observaba las contusiones del muchacho, el muchacho asintió- No te preocupes, Sakura-Chan es la mejor ninja médico que existe, ella te curará.

Aquel comentario había hecho que Sakura se sonrojara levemente, que Kakashi sonriese orgulloso y que Sasuke observara a la ojijade de manera curiosa, preguntándose a sí mismo cuánto es lo que verdaderamente había cambiado y crecido la Haruno.

.

.

.

Tras curar al muchacho Sakura suspiro. Las miradas de todos estaban sobre la pelirrosada. Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mirándole fijamente-Hn. No debiste haberle salvado-mascullo. Las miradas se posaron sobre él.

Sakura se levantó de la cama, Levi aún estaba durmiendo, por lo que no era consciente sobre aquella discusión que se avecinaba. La Haruno cerró los ojos y frunció su ceño, sus ojos jades se transformaron poco a poco en un verde esmeralda, más opaco y oscuro. Kakashi observo a Naruto que sintió un escalofrío recorrer la piel y Sai, quien miró a su equipo sonrió.

-¿Y qué mierda quieres que hiciera?- preguntó molesta mirando al ojinegro directamente- ¿Dejarlo ahí tirado y que muriese? O peor ¿Qué alguna de esas cosas lo mordiese y comiese?

Suigetsu rió por lo bajo, haciendo que Karin le golpeara y callará- ¡Auch!- gritó.

-Basta-susurro Juugo mirando de reojo a Sasuke, quien les observaba seriamente. Pero Suigetsu no podía dejar de sonreír, esa muchacha de pelo rosa sí que era una muchacha de armas tomar.

Kakashi suspiro-Bueno, bueno, supongo que Sakura tiene razón Sasuke- hablo calmadamente tras un suspiro.

-Hn. No sabemos si está infectado o sea lo que sea.

Sakura rodo los ojos- Soy ninja medico ¿No crees que no lo sabría?-respondió irónicamente.

-Hn. No lo sé- mascullo burlesco subiendo sus hombros restándole importancia.

Sakura frunció aún más su ceño-Pues sí. Y no lo iba a dejar ahí tirado, maldito insensible- siseo- Y por si no lo has notado eres tú y tu equipo quien se coló en nuestro equipo.

Karin frunció su ceño. ¿Quién se creía aquella pelirrosada cabeza de chicle para hablarle de ese modo a Sasuke?- Seguro sobrevivían sin que Sasuke-Kun salvará a tu amiguito- añadió de manera acida.

-¡Ey, lo tenía todo controlado, Dattebayo!- respondió el ojiazul un poco molesto.

-Si claro Dobe. Sabes que si no hubiese llegado hubieses muerto, o peor te hubieses transformado en una de esas cosas come cerebros.

Naruto frunció su ceño y de pronto una serie de palabras se enfrascaron entre Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Karin. Se podía sentir el aire pesado y denso por la efervescente discusión que había empezado a perder sentido.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Kakashi exasperado. Parecían unos críos peleando por algún juguete. Mientras todos habían callado de manera abrupta fue el comentario de Suigetsu quien resonó por toda la habitación.

-Y Sakura esta re buena-hablo dándose pronto cuenta del silencio y los rostros de cada uno de los presentes. Sakura tenía el rostro totalmente sonrojado, aunque su ceño seguía fruncido. Juugo tenía la boca abierta sin poder moverse ni un milímetro, pues no sabía que era peor, el rostro de Sasuke, o el rostro de Karin. Por una parte el pelinegro tenía activado el Sharingan y por otro Karin parecía estar hirviendo de molestia.

Kakashi parecía un poco divertido, aunque claramente no le había agradado el comentario, al igual que Sai quien solo miraba al cara de pez con ganas de golpearle.

-¿Qué mierda dijiste sobre Sakura-Chan?-pregunto Naruto anonadado con los puños cerrados, el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo tenso. Cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por Sasuke, quien a pesar de que lo negase se preguntaba si Naruto aun sentía cosas por Sakura.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza, mientras reía nerviosamente-Nada, nada.

.

.

.

Ino miraba a los niños y enfermos del Hospital, muchos pacientes de Sakura se habían acercado a ella para saber de la pelirrosada y tras una larga sonrisa, solo atinaba a responder que estaba en una misión. Muchos le miraban preocupados, pues se sabía la condición actual del mundo shinnobi, y otros tantos le miraban esperanzados, pues muchos veían en ella la única esperanza de ser salvados de la misma humanidad.

.

.

.

Tras aquella discusión y las millones de disculpas que el peliceleste debió dar, Karin decidió hablar un poco hastiada de la situación, era de noche, en una habitación con una bola de idiotas y sin entender que mierda estaba pasando.

-¿Alguien hablara de una buena vez?-consulto- Quiero esa dichosa explicación que la chicle iba a dar.

Sakura miro a su Sensei quien asintió- Hace unas semanas se supo sobre la situación de la Aldea Oculta de la Nieve. Durante un tiempo se estuvieron haciendo diversas pruebas y experimentaciones sobre un virus u algo, pero algo salió mal…-hablaba la Haruno, siendo interrumpida por el ojilila.

-No si ya nos dimos cuenta- hablo Suigetsu mirándole.

-Suigetsu- retó Sasuke seriamente.

-Bien, como decía, algo salió mal y bueno, todo comenzó a expandirse por las diversas aldeas. No se sabe a ciencia cierta que sucedió, tampoco si es un virus o una infección-aclaró- Solo sabemos que pase lo que pase es importante averiguar cómo inició todo.

-Quiere decir que van a la Aldea de la Nieve- añadió Juugo pensativo- ¿Por qué ustedes?-preguntó.

Kakashi decidió interrumpir y antes de que la ojijade dijese palabra habló- Porque Sakura es discípula de Lady Tsunade, y es en ella quien confía para encontrar la solución a esto. Nosotros solo le acompañamos.

Sasuke miró por unos segundos a la muchacha de pelo rosa, quien le devolvió la mirada-Esto no es un juego-susurro- La vida de todos está en mis manos, por ahora no nos queda más que sobrevivir.

-¿Y que saben de esas cosas?-cuestionó Sasuke con su voz ronca y seria.

-Son seres que pueden evolucionar- hablo La Haruno apretando los labios- Algunos se vuelven más fuertes y más veloces.

-Sí, sí, además esos se comen a los más débiles-añadió Naruto- El ruido también les llama la atención.

-Naruto tiene razón- hablo Sakura- Además, si te muerden te transforman en uno de ellos.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu se miraron entre sí. Sasuke asintió mientras cerraba los ojos-Entonces no queda nada más que sobrevivir- Su voz era gruesa y aterciopelada- Los acompañaremos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto su equipo al mismo tiempo- Sasuke debes estar bromeando- añadió el ojilila- Podríamos morir o peor aún ser una de esas cosas.

-¿Y crees que no lo harías si te quedas aquí?-cuestiono Sai con una sonrisilla en el rostro- Esto se expandió por todas partes, pero por mí es mejor que se queden aquí, como ratas escondidas.

Naruto miró de reojo a su compañero de equipo- Sai, no digas idioteces, mientras más personas ayuden será mejor.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos- Como digas, Naruto.

Sakura sonrió al ver la sonrisa que Sai trataba de colocar- No trates de hacernos creer algo que todos ya sabemos- él le miró agradecido de sus palabras-De todas maneras opino igual que Sai.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu también Sakura-Chan?-cuestiono Naruto casi sacando sus ojos del rostro.

-No exageres Naruto-interrumpió el peliplateado- está claro que esta vez estaremos todos del mismo lado, incluyendo a Levi.

-Todo sea por la supervivencia-susurraron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_Chan~_

_**Mil perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo...**algo un poco-mucho-típico en mí jeje ._.'_

_Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este Fics. Perdón lo corto pero era eso o no subir nada._

_En cuanto a explicaciones de mi demora, en verdad, trabajo, vida, rutina, tiempo, etc, etc, pero aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo que espero disfruten. Gracias a quienes comentan *w* y están siempre atenta a peticiones y/o sugerencias. _

_._

_._

**_Adrit126: _**_Hola! Primero Gracias Gracias por comentar, espero sigas por aquí uwu. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ^^ & ps bueno ya veremos si se cumple lo de Hinata jaja. _

_**Arella96 : **Espero continues por aquí ._.' jeje & que disfrutarás el mini capítulo de hoy. Pues Suigetsu siempre hace de las suyas, trato de darle un poco de humor xD y uh...Karin x Naruto, quizás que pase en esta supervivencia :0!_

_**Luuz: **Hola! Ps espero sigas por aquí ^^ y espero continúe siendo de total agrado esta historia para ti y llenando esos momentos de humor con Suigetsu. Naruto y Sasuke son los mejores para mi, siempre amaré su relación jaja_

**_Sakurita:_**_ Holi, pues poco a poco, no quiero dejar a SAkura muy de fansgirls, porque mal que mal ella tiene el destino del mundo shinnobi en sus manos, pero prometo que será SasuSaku uwu _

**_Selina Wayne: _**_Pues si sigues por aquí espero que te agrade y me perdones por lo cortito. Saludos :3_

**_ :_** _Espero no te haya dado ese ataque por mi demora :O perdón, pero espero que te haya gustado esta continuación. Mil perdón por lo corto, espero sigas por aquí y me dejes tu opinión. Besos!_

_._

_._

_._

_Como siempre mil gracias a quienes leen & comentan *-* autora feliz. _

_Perdonen faltas u cosas, de pronto solo escribo como me nace y ya. Es mi manera de evadir al mundo, no sé si pasa igual?_

_Bueno, eso. Saludos :D _

_Mila~_


End file.
